List of ICD-9 codes 320-359: Diseases of the nervous system
6a. Diseases of the nervous system (320-359) inflammatory diseases of the central nervous system (320-326) * ( ) Bacterial meningitis ** ( ) Meningitis, hemophilus ** ( ) Meningitis, bacterial, NOS * ( ) Meningitis of unspecified cause ** ( ) Meningitis, unspec. cause * ( ) Encephalitis, myelitis, and encephalomyelitis ** ( ) Encephalitis, unspec. * ( ) Intracranial and intraspinal abscess * ( ) Phlebitis and thrombophlebitis of intracranial venous sinuses ** ( ) Venous sinus thrombosis, intracranial * ( ) Late effects of intracranial abscess or pyogenic infection hereditary and degenerative diseases of the central nervous system (330-337) * ( ) Cerebral degenerations usually manifest in childhood ** ( ) Leukodystrophy *** Krabbe disease *** Pelizaeus-Merzbacher disease ** ( ) Cerebral lipidoses *** Tay-Sachs disease * ( ) Other cerebral degenerations ** ( ) Alzheimer's ** ( ) Pick's disease ** ( ) Hydrocephalus, obstructive ** ( ) Other cerebral degeneration *** ( ) Reye's syndrome * ( ) Parkinson's disease ** ( ) Parkinsonism, primary * ( ) Other extrapyramidal disease and abnormal movement disorders ** ( ) Other degenerative diseases of the basal ganglia *** Olivopontocerebellar atrophy *** Shy-Drager syndrome ** ( ) Essential tremor/familial tremor ** ( ) Myoclonus *** Lafora's disease *** Unverricht disease ** ( ) Huntington's chorea ** ( ) Fragments of torsion dystonia *** ( ) Blepharospasm ** ( ) Other and unspecified extrapyramidal diseases and abnormal movement disorders *** ( ) Other extrapyramidal diseases and abnormal movement disorders **** Restless legs **** Serotonin syndrome * ( ) Spinocerebellar disease ** ( ) Friedreich's ataxia *** Spinocerebellar ataxia ** ( ) Hereditary spastic paraplegia ** ( ) Primary cerebellar degeneration ** ( ) Other cerebellar ataxia ** ( ) Cerebellar ataxia in diseases classified elsewhere ** ( ) Other spinocerebellar diseases *** Ataxia-telangiectasia syndrome *** Corticostriatal-spinal degeneration ** ( ) Spinocerebellar disease unspecified * ( ) Anterior horn cell disease ** ( ) Motor neuron disease *** ( ) Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis *** ( ) Progressive muscular atrophy *** ( ) Progressive bulbar palsy *** ( ) Pseudobulbar palsy *** ( ) Primary lateral sclerosis *** ( ) Other motor neuron diseases * ( ) Other diseases of spinal cord ** ( ) Syringomyelia and syringobulbia * ( ) Disorders of the autonomic nervous system ** ( ) Reflex sympathetic dystrophy other disorders of the central nervous system (340-349) * ( ) Multiple sclerosis * ( ) Other demyelinating diseases of central nervous system * ( ) Hemiplegia ** ( ) Hemiplegia, flaccid ** ( ) Hemiplegia, spastic * ( ) Infantile cerebral palsy ** ( ) Cerebral palsy, paraplegic, congenital ** ( ) Cerebral palsy, hemiplegic, congenital ** ( ) Cerebral palsy, quadriplegic * ( ) Other paralytic syndromes ** ( ) Quadraplegia and quadraparesis ** ( ) Paraplegia ** ( ) Diplegia of upper limbs ** ( ) Monoplegia of lower limb ** ( ) Monoplegia of upper limb ** ( ) Unspecified monoplegia ** ( ) Cauda equina syndrome ** ( ) Other specified paralytic syndromes *** ( ) Locked-in state ** ( ) Paralysis unspecified * ( ) Epilepsy ** ( ) Epilepsy, absence, w/o intractable epilepsy ** ( ) Epilepsy, tonic-clonic, w/o status ** ( ) Epilepsy, status ** ( ) Epilepsy, temporal lobe, w/o status ** ( ) Epilepsy, unspec., w/o status * ( ) Migraine ** ( ) Migraine, classical, not intractable ** ( ) Migraine, common, not intractable ** ( ) Headaches, cluster, not intractable ** ( ) Migraine, unspec., not intractable * ( ) Cataplexy and narcolepsy ** ( ) Narcolepsy, w/o cataplexy * ( ) Other conditions of brain ** ( ) Pseudotumor cerebri ** ( ) Encephalopathy, unspec. *** ( ) Encephalopathy, metabolic ** ( ) Cerebral edema * ( ) Other and unspecified disorders of the nervous system ** ( ) Headache, post spinal puncture disorders of the peripheral nervous system (350-359) * ( ) Trigeminal nerve disorders ** ( ) Trigeminal neuralgia * ( ) Facial nerve disorders ** ( ) Bell's palsy * ( ) Disorders of other cranial nerves * ( ) Nerve root and plexus disorders ** ( ) Thoracic outlet syndrome ** ( ) Phantom limb * ( ) Mononeuritis of upper limb and mononeuritis multiplex ** ( ) Carpal tunnel * ( ) Mononeuritis of lower limb ** ( ) Lateral femoral cutaneous neuropathy ** ( ) Morton's neuroma * ( ) Hereditary and idiopathic peripheral neuropathy * ( ) Inflammatory and toxic neuropathy ** ( ) Guillain-Barré syndrome ** ( ) Neuropathy, poly-, alcoholic ** ( ) Neuropathy, poly-, unspec. * ( ) Myoneural disorders ** ( ) Myasthenia gravis w/o exacerbation *** ( ) Myasthenia gravis w/ exacerbation * ( ) Muscular dystrophies and other myopathies ** ( ) Congenital hereditary myopathies, including: ***Benign congenital myopathy ***Central core disease ***Centronuclear myopathy ***Myotubular myopathy ***Nemaline body disease ** ( ) Muscular dyst., hereditary See also * List of ICD-9 codes * ICD-10 Chapter G: Diseases of the nervous system Category:Medical manuals